Strange Springs
Obtaining Talk to Poochan at (26,-29). Step 1 - Who is frightened by the Bowmeow ; Description : Poochan is looking for a future husband but the only clues she has are that he leaves in Pandala and he fears Bowmeow. The easiest would be to turn herself into a Bowmeow and spring on everyone, wouldn't ; Objectives : Talk to Poochan Find Bow Meow's husband Talk to Poochan Defend ; Rewards : 1000 XP Leave the area, then return and talk to Poochan, who will now look like a Pandawa. You will receive Bow Meow curse, transforming you into a Bow Meow . Talk to Lanma at (25,-34) while in cat form to scare him. Talk to Poochan again. You will receive the following character Poochan (item). Go to (26,-32) without losing Poochan to trigger a cutscene. You will lose Poochan and complete the step. Step 2 - Informal agreement ; Description : Here, the tradition tells that the father decides who his son or daughter will marry. You just have to persuade the father to let his son go. You will have to do your best to convince him. ; Objectives: Talk to Poochan Find the father and speak to him Beat monster: x1 Gempa in one fight Convince the feather ; Rewards : 1000 XP Talk to Poochan at (26,-29) again. Talk to Heitit at (23,-38). Keep insisting and you trigger a battle with Gempa. Talk to Heitit Metoasa. Talk to him again, and keep refusing to give money until you can give him the dish from Poochan. This completes the step. Step 3 - Conquest of the Dento ; Description : In order to free Lanma from his duties you will have to break off the marriage promise he made to a girl of Dojo Dento. ; Objectives: Talk to Sli Talk to Akane Go to the Dojo for the versus Beat monster: x1 Timouss in one fight ; Rewards: 1000 XP Talk to Sli in the left house at (25,-34), pick either choice. Go upstairs and talk to Akane, who will challenge you to a fight. Go outside and enter the dojo. Goriya and Timouss will challenge and attack you when you enter. Defeat them, and watch the following cutscene to complete this step. Step 4 - Reward ? ; Description : Poochan awaits you ; Objectives : Talk again to Poochan ; Rewards: 5000 XP Talk to Poochan. This completes the quest. Completion Talking to Poochan now gives you the option to turn into a Bow Meow (Bow Meow curse), Bwak (Bwak Transformation, or Young Wild Boar (Young Wild Boar Transformation) for 2000 kama. Trivia The characters in this quest are named after characters in Ranma 1/2. Poochan is Shampoo (a girl who is cursed to turn into a cat and speaks broken Japanese), Lanma Metoassa is Ranma Saotome (who is also terrified of cats), Genpa is Genma (Ranma's father, who is cursed to turn into a panda), Akane Dendo is Akane Tendo (who Ranma is betrothed to), Goriya is Ryogo (Ranma's rival), and Timouss is Mousse (Shampoo's childhood friend who has feelings for her). The title of the quest, "Strange Springs" and the spring that Poochan uses to turn herself and you into a Bow Meow, refers to the cursed Jusenkyo springs in Ranma 1/2 that curse people with the form of whoever or whatever had drowned in that spring. Category:Quest